This invention relates to retractable hard top vehicle roofs and related vehicle components that facilitate roof retraction and extension.
Motor vehicles generally are provided with a rigid roof structure completely enclosing the top of the passenger compartment. In some instances a sunroof may be provided at an additional cost to provide some overhead ventilation, however, the size of the vehicle sunroofs is normally very limited. Vehicle roofs with sunroofs do not in any way approach the ventilation, openness and panoramic view that is available with a convertible roof.
Conventional convertibles have a soft top that is folded into a series of folds that are stretched over three or four convertible top bows when the top is in its extended, or up, position. Convertible soft tops are prone to problems including excessive noise and potential water leakage. Soft tops are also generally less durable than a hard top and may require replacement periodically during the life of the vehicle. Some of the difficulties with the soft top convertibles result from the fact that they are not particularly well suited to winter weather. Cold temperatures, ice and snow that are encountered in winter discourage consumers from selecting convertible style vehicles even though the consumers may want a convertible for summer driving. In winter, water leakage through the convertible roof can make driving unpleasant and cause water damage to the interior of the vehicle. A soft top can make a vehicle difficult to heat due to heat transfer through the convertible top unless it is lined and insulated. If a convertible top is lined and insulated, reduction in noise levels and better heat retention may be achieved but the top becomes more bulky and requires more space within the vehicle for stowage.
Retractable hard tops offer the advantages of a hard top roof and a convertible in that they provide a durable vehicle roof that is not prone to excessive noise levels or leakage and provides excellent durability. However, retractable hard tops generally require complex linkages and drive mechanisms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,606, discloses a system in which the trunk is provided with a dual hinge mechanism to allow it to be opened in the conventional manner on a forward hinge and to be tipped about its rear edge on an auxiliary rear hinge. In addition, a relatively large storage compartment must be provided to permit the retractable hard top to be folded and then moved into its storage compartment. Depending upon the size of the roof and trunk area of the vehicle, it may be difficult or impossible to configure a retractable hard top according to prior art designs that would still leave sufficient space in the trunk for useful storage. In addition to providing space for storing the retractable hard top, if an automatic hard top is provided, there must be adequate clearance between the trunk lid, wheel housings, floor of the vehicle and belt line of the vehicle so that the hard top may be automatically retracted without interference from other vehicle elements.
Assembly of convertible tops and retractable hard tops has generally been accomplished by taking separate components including the top and its associated linkage and the tonneau and its associated linkage and assembling them to a partially constructed vehicle on an assembly line. Alternatively, convertibles have been manufactured by removing the roof structure of a conventional coupe, reinforcing the frame and then installing the convertible top and tonneau. In either method the trunk lid is assembled as part of the vehicle entirely separately from the top. Likewise, if a roll bar is provided it is entirely separate from the top and from the trunk lid prior to assembly to the vehicle. These assembly methods are inefficient and add operations to the final vehicle assembly process. Also, testing and adjustment of various systems relating to the operation of the trunk lid, tonneau and top are required post assembly to the vehicle including integration of electrical connections, hydraulic systems and mechanical linkages.
These and other problems and design objectives are addressed by the present invention as summarized below.
The advances embodied in the present invention may be applicable to retractable hard tops and soft convertible tops. The present invention includes improvements in the top alone and in combination with a power tonneau cover, trunk lid, and rollbar. The invention also offers advantages relating to modular assembly techniques involving the retractable top, trunk, tonneau and rollbar.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a retractable top system is disclosed for a vehicle that has a body and a passenger compartment. The vehicle top system includes a roof formed in at least two sections that are pivotally connected to each other and to the vehicle body and are movable between a top up position and a stowed position by a roof linkage. The roof linkage includes right and left pivot brackets that each have first and second portions pivotally connected respectively to the roof sections and a third portion pivotally and slidably connected respectively to right and left roof guide tracks. In the top up position, the roof covers a passenger compartment. In the stowed position, the passenger compartment is uncovered. The two sections of the roof are adjoined in the top up position and are folded together in the stowed position. The roof pivot brackets are moved along roof guide tracks as the roof is moved between the top up position and the stowed position. The system is preferably powered by a motor that is operatively connected to the roof linkage for moving the top between the top up and stowed positions.
The retractable top linkage includes a front roof assembly a rear roof assembly that are connected by right and left balance links. Each balance link pivotally connects one side of the front roof assembly to one of the first and second portions of the right and left roof pivot brackets to provide a balance link pivot mount. The linkage further includes right and left control links that are connected to right and left body mounted pivots on a first end and to a controlled member on a second end. The control member is pivotally connected to the right and left roof pivot brackets respectively. The controlled member may be either a pivotal connection at a lower intermediate portion of the rear roof assembly or may be a pivot connector on the balance link that extends between the front roof assembly and roof pivot brackets.
The roof pivot brackets each guide movement of the front and rear roof assemblies. The right and left roof pivot members connect the roof pivot brackets for movement relative to the right and left roof guide tracks. The balance links connect the roof pivot brackets to the front roof assembly to move the front and rear roof assemblies between their top up and folded positions. The rear roof pivot mounts of the roof pivot brackets guide the lower edge of the rear roof assembly along the right and left roof guide tracks forward and downward into a storage compartment of the trunk as the front roof assembly is folded toward the rear roof assembly.
According to another aspect of the invention, the retractable vehicle top system may be incorporated in a vehicle having a trunk lid that has a linkage that raises the trunk lid as it pivots to provide additional clearance for the retractable vehicle top system as it moves between the top up position and the stowed position. The retractable roof and trunk lid combination includes a roof formed in at least two sections that are pivotally connected to each other by a roof linkage to the vehicle body. The roof linkage includes right and left roof pivot brackets that are connected to right and left sides of the vehicle body by right and left roof pivot members received in right and left roof guide tracks. A trunk lid is connected to both sides of the vehicle body by a trunk lid linkage. The trunk lid linkage includes right and left movable trunk lid pivot members that are received in right and left trunk lid tracks. The movable trunk lid pivot members are connected to the trunk lid and the vehicle body. The roof has a top up position wherein the roof covers the passenger compartment in a stowed position wherein the passenger compartment is uncovered. Two sections of the roof are adjoined in the top up position and are folded together in the stowed position. The roof pivot brackets are moved along the roof guide tracks as the roof is moved between the top up position and the stowed position. The trunk lid has a closed position in which the trunk lid covers the trunk and an open position in which access is provided to the trunk. In the open positions movable trunk lid pivot members are shifted rearwardly and upwardly by moving the trunk lid pivot members in the trunk lid tracks from the position that the pivot members are in when in the closed position to thereby provide clearance for the roof as the roof is moved between the top up position and the stowed position.
A motor may be connected to the vehicle and trunk lid linkage or connected between two relatively movable parts of the trunk lid linkage. A separate motor may be provided for the retractable top and the trunk lid or both may be powered by a single motor.
The trunk lid assembly includes several novel features. The trunk lid assembly includes a trunk lid having a closed position and a raised position. Right and left arcuate support arms are affixed to right and left sides of the trunk lid on their back ends and have a roller on their front ends. Right and left tracks each have a forward end and a rearward end. The tracks are mounted on right and left sides of the vehicle. The tracks receive the rollers on the front ends of the support arms. Right and left trunk lid control arms are pivotally secured to right and left sides of the vehicle. Rollers are disposed in the forward ends of the tracks and the control arms are pivoted forward when the trunk lid is in the forward position. The rollers are disposed in the rearward ends of the tracks and the control arms are pivoted upwardly from their forward position when the trunk lid is in the raised position so that the whole trunk lid is raised upwardly as the trunk lid support arms are pivoted to move the trunk lid to the raised position. The trunk lid assembly may be operable by either a motor or by hydraulic cylinders. The motor or hydraulic cylinders may be connected to right and left sides of the vehicle and right and left trunk lid support arms. The hydraulic cylinders may also be connected to right and left trunk lid control arms and right and left trunk lid support arms to move the trunk lid between its closed and raised positions. Alternatively, the trunk lid assembly may include right and left hydraulic cylinders that are connected to right and left sides of the vehicle and the right and left trunk lid control arms to move the trunk between its raised and closed positions.
According to another aspect of the invention, a rear quarter window assembly for a vehicle is provided that is carried by the retractable top. The rear quarter window is carried by the retractable top as the top is moved between a closed position and a stowed position. In the closed position, the window is contiguous with the belt line of the vehicle to cover an opening defined between the top and the belt line of the vehicle. In the stowed position, the window is carried by a retractable top but is not contiguous with the retractable top or the belt line of the vehicle. The window/top control arm is pivotally connected to a rear portion of the retractable top and is pivotally connected to the rear quarter window. A cam pivotally connects a lower portion of the rear quarter window to the retractable top. The rear quarter window is moved by the retractable top after the retractable top moves clear of the rear quarter window. The rear quarter window is rotated by the window/top control arm about the cam.
According to another aspect of the invention as it relates to the rear quarter window assembly, a longitudinally extensible roller cam pivotally connects a lower rear corner of the rear quarter window to the retractable top. The rear quarter window is moveable laterally outboard of the retractable top by extension of the roller cam to allow the retractable top to move clear of the rear quarter window. The rear quarter window is rotated by the window/top control arm about the roller cam to a position laterally outboard of the retractable top.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to the power tonneau cover assembly in conjunction with the retractable top. The power tonneau cover assembly includes right and left pivot brackets movably connected to right and left tracks that are mounted on the vehicle. The tonneau cover assembly includes a tonneau cover having right and left fixed pivot mounts and right and left pivot link mounts. Right and left bell cranks each are pivotally connected at a first connection point to the right and left pivot brackets of the retractable top. Right and left front tonneau cover control links each have a first end pivotally connected to the tonneau cover and a second end pivotally connected to a second connection point on the bell crank. Right and left rear tonneau cover control links each have a first end pivotally connected to right and left sides of the retractable top and a second end pivotally connected to a third connection point on the bell crank. The front tonneau cover control links lift the tonneau cover from a generally horizontal orientation to a generally vertical orientation at the beginning of the retractable top cycle. The pivot brackets move in the tracks causing the tonneau cover to return to the horizontal orientation after the retractable top has moved to a position below the tonneau cover. The rear tonneau cover control links are moved by the retractable top to rotate the bell crank providing a motive force for moving the tonneau cover and providing cooperation between the retractable top and the tonneau cover.
According to another aspect of the invention, the retractable vehicle top as previously described and tonneau cover assembly may be provided as a combination including structural elements previously described. The retractable vehicle top and tonneau cover assembly combination may include roof pivot brackets that guide the movement of the front and rear roof assemblies with the right and left roof pivot members connected in roof pivot brackets for movement relative to the right and left roof guide tracks. The balance link connects the roof pivot brackets to the front roof assembly to move the front and rear roof assemblies between the top up and folded position. The rear roof pivot mount of the roof pivot brackets guide the lower edge of the rear roof assembly along right and left roof guide tracks forward and downward into a storage compartment of the trunk as the front roof assembly is folded toward the rear roof assembly.
According to another aspect of the invention, an outer tonneau cover may be secured to the trunk lid for sliding movement on the trunk lid toward and away from the inner tonneau cover that is attached to the retractable top and frame to open and close an opening defined by a front edge of the trunk lid and the rear edge of the inner tonneau cover.
According to another aspect of the invention, a retractable vehicle top, trunk lid and tonneau cover assembly may be provided in combination for a vehicle including many of the structural elements previously described with respect to each element separately. Likewise, a retractable vehicle top, rear quarter window, tonneau cover assembly may be provided as a system incorporating the structural elements previously described with respect to each of the components.
According to another aspect of the invention, a modular convertible top for a vehicle is disclosed in which a frame that is adapted to be secured to the vehicle is used to mount a retractable top and tonneau cover prior to assembly to the vehicle. The frame, retractable top and the inner tonneau cover are all installed in the vehicle simultaneously as a unit.
Another aspect of the modular convertible top concept, is to provide a trunk lid that is secured to the frame that is also installed in the vehicle simultaneously and as a unit with the frame, retractable top and inner tonneau cover.
The modular convertible top concept may also comprise including a roll bar that is secured to the frame and installed with the other components simultaneously as a unit.
The invention also comprehends a method of assembling a convertible top and related components to a vehicle wherein the retractable top and related components are assembled to a frame prior to assembly to the vehicle and wherein the assembly is secured as a unit to the vehicle.
These and other aspects of the present invention will be better understood in view of the attached drawings and detailed description of several embodiments of the invention that follows.